When Life Goes On
by X0X0HannahX0X0
Summary: What happens when Emmett dies in a terrible accident with newborns? Rosalie and the Cullens are forced to realize that he is dead again. And what will they do without the strongest Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

When Life Goes On (Written in Rosalie's Perspective)  
A Twilight FanFiction  
**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT CAUSE I WOULD BE SCREAMING "I OWN TWILIGHT!" RANDOMLY! PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE! THANKS FOR READING!**

What happens when Emmett dies in a terrible accident with newborns? Rosalie and the Cullens are forced to realize that he is dead again. And what will they do without the strongest Cullen?

The day of July 29, 2010. The day that my true love, my soul mate, died. Alice couldn't of seen it because it happened so rapidly. One second he was here, the next minute he was thrown into a burning pit of fire. No words could describe the emotions going through my head. No words could describe the expression on my face. _He's gone, Rose. He's gone._ As his limbs were tossed into the fire, I couldn't scream. I couldn't get there fast enough. It felt like I was glued to the ground, and my immortal strength was hopeless against it. This was a feeling I wasn't used to. My speed was useless. Everything from my head to my toes was futile. My hands were itching to destroy the beautiful, red headed girl that was taking care of Emmett. She swiped her head across his neckline, throwing his head into the fire. I felt a choking feeling in my throat. It wasn't caused my thirst, or rage. So, this is what crying felt like. I glanced across the meadow looking at all the living faces of my family. Esme was disassembling a black haired boy in one fluid motion. She wasn't even looking at the boy. She was looking right at Emmett. My golden eyes flittered to Carlisle. He was standing on the edge of the meadow. He seemed to be looking for another contender, but I knew he was looking at the burning pile of ashes a few yards away from him. Bella's face was orange with the glows of the flames. Edward killed, she dismembered the lifeless corpses. Renesmee was fighting right along with Jacob. I don't even think she noticed that the Cullen family was down one. I couldn't take this atmosphere anymore. My feet became unglued and I forced myself to go back to the house. I ran through the forest at top speed. Nothing could hold Rosalie Hale back. I reached my room on the third floor. I ran to the cork board that was nailed to the southern wall in my room. I tore it down and ripped off the pictures. I only managed to save a few, one of the whole family and one of me and Renesmee. The others I threw out the window and lit a match on them. I watched them burn silently. The crackling of the fire reminded me of my heart breaking. I briefly looked down on the moss-covered ground. One photo caught my eye, one of me and Emmett at Bella's 18th birthday party. As I slowly disappeared, I looked at Emmett's face. His dimples showed through his marble-like skin and his black hair shined with the orangey glow of the hundreds of candles. As he became invisible to the ash, I looked away, sparing myself any more pain. I walked, not ran, into the living room. The couch seemed like a great place to sit and think, at least until everyone came home. I reached for the remote, but soon decided against it. I heard a wolf howl in the distance. The fight was over. My family would soon be home and I had to make my escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
Auntie Rose?**

I hopped into my BMW M3 red convertible and sped off. I had no intention to go anywhere peculiar, just out of Forks. _That's it! I'll go to Rochester!_ I sped up and my mind started racing back to the April 1933, when I was turned into a vampire. Rochester brought back bad, horrid memories for me, too gruesome for detailed recollection. Even though I was born in Rochester, I could never go back. I stopped the car in the middle of the Interstate and though about where to go. I couldn't go to the south because it would remind me of Emmett_. Well, I should probably hurry, because the rest of my family would come looking for me soon enough._ I stomped down on the petal and wished for the sun to set quicker. The rays disappeared behind some clouds and the world around me instantly turned black. I clicked off my headlights and watched the speedometer reach higher numbers. 100 passed away quickly. The orange indicator eased past 200 with a breeze. As my car approached 300 I saw a glint of caramel colored and blonde hair. _Esme and Carlisle were following me._ I pulled off into a deserted gas station as they caught up to me.  
"Rosalie Lillian Hale. What has gotten into your mind? We were worried sick about you!" Esme exclaimed, pulling me into a tight, motherly-like embrace.  
"I'm sorry, guys. I just needed to get away for a while…" I said as I let go of Esme.  
"Rose, I know you are heart broken right now, but everyone is already missing you. Renesmee was asking where you were right after the fight." Carlisle explained as he referenced to my half-vampire half-human niece.  
"She did?" I asked with my golden eyed gleaming. I had always loved Renesmee and she had been like a daughter to me, even though I couldn't have kids of my own in this state of body.  
"Yes, sweetie. She did, indeed. Now, please come home before everyone comes looking for you." Esme said, closing the door of the BMW. They took off running into the forest as I tagged along behind them. We reached the Cullen house in 15 minutes where everyone was waiting on the wrap-around porch. Edward glared at me, obviously reading my thoughts. _GET OUT!_, I screamed at him. He took the hint and turned his gaze elsewhere. Renesmee ran over to me and put her hand on my cheek. She showed me the fight and Emmett being thrown into the pile. Then she showed me the words: Auntie Rose? Is this why you left me? I quickly let go of her and ran up to my room. I looked out the window to see everyone still crowded by the front door.  
"Ness, what did you show her?" Edward asked picking her up. Despite his abilities, Renesmee put a hand to his cheek and showed him an image. Edward set her down on the ground and bent down to her level, "Nessie, why did you show her that? Of course that's why she's upset. Just let her be for a few hours and then you may go visit her, ok?" Renesmee reached a hand to his cheek and he grabbed her hand and smiled, "No need, sunshine. Daddy knows you understand." He said as he kissed her fingertips.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!  
Kiss From A Rose**

Rosalie lay in her bed with her iPod headphones in her ears. The song playing was "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal. It was one of her favorite songs because Emmett once told her that it reminded him of her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at her door. She took a breath in through her nose, seeing who her visitor was. Her throat was instantly on fire, meaning that it was Renesmee.  
"Come in, Ness." I said as I put my iPod on pause and took my ear phones out of my ears.  
"Auntie Rose, I'm really sorry about earlie-"  
"Nessie, its ok. I know you just wanted to know why I went away. We can't all read minds like your daddy." I said as we shared a giggle. Sometimes it was so easy to be around Renesmee. She reminded me a lot about myself when I was little.  
"You're so funny, Auntie Rose. I love you" She said, coming under the quilt I was covered with. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I glanced at the clock. It was 9 o'clock (11 Central; 12 Eastern; 10 Mountain; 8 Atlantic), much too late for a 13 year old to be awake. She started snoring softly, most likely a habit she had picked up from Jacob. I grabbed her up into my arms and gracefully jumped out the window and started running towards Edward and Bella's cottage. I opened the stone door and saw that they were already at the house.  
"She fell asleep in my room. I figured she'd be more comfortable here than on my floor." I said as I walked towards her pink covered room. I quickly stepped in and set her in her queen-sized bed. She turned over softly and smiled in her sleep. I took her hand and pressed it to my cheek. She was dreaming about the moment we had shared a few minutes ago in my room. I dropped her hand and laid it down next to her. I quickly walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind me. I was about ready to run out of the door before Bella spoke up.  
"Rose…" She said in her perfect voice. The sound of it still stunned me, the clumsy girl I had grown to hate to the graceful, beautiful vampire who I had grown to love.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Thank you." She said before turning back to her book that I recognized as Romeo and Juliet. _How many times could one person read the same book? , _I thought. I ran out the door and went back to the main house. Alice and Jasper were in the yard swinging from a hammock looking up at the stars. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the stairs with their heads close together and they seemed to be talking about something very important. I made a bee-line to the front door and I was almost through before Carlisle stopped me.  
"Rose. Please follow me into my office." He said as he stood up from his place on the fourth stair.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!  
Twelve**

I followed Carlisle into his office, and sat down on the desk.  
"Yes?" I asked as my eyes fluttered around the office/library. Most of us didn't really come in here much. The room had a very dark glow to it and some of the paintings on the walls kind of freaked me out. Most of the paintings depicted vampires of an earlier era, much earlier from when I was born, probably the 1700's.  
"Rose, I'd like to talk to you about some things." He said, taking a seat in a large, ancient chair.  
"Alright. . ." I said, wondering what he needed to talk about.  
"First, why did you run away when you knew we would miss you?" Carlisle asked as he fiddled with a thick book that was on the shelf behind him.  
"I didn't run away, I was going to come home in the morning."  
"Ok. Well, are you going to find a new mate?"  
"I don't know, Carlisle!" I shouted, which shook some of the paintings on the wall.  
"Calm, Rose. It's ok. I was just asking. Please excuse yourself out." Carlisle said as he motioned to the door. I jumped off the desk and slammed the door on the way out._ Ugh. Where should I go? _, I thought as I wondered around the house aimlessly. I took off into the woods, having no idea where to go. I was about to attack a small deer when a black haired girl jumped out in front of me. Her skin had a luminous glow, and she had golden eyes. She looked like a vampire, but not like the ones who we were fighting earlier in the day.  
"Hello?" I asked as I took a step towards her. As I got a closer look, I realized she had black and blue rings under her eyes. _She sure looked like a vampire…  
_"Hello. I'm Angelina. I belong to the Poppy Coven. Has this land already been claimed?" She asked as she took a look at the green forest life around us.  
"Yes, actually. I and my family, the Olympic Coven, live right over there." I said as I pointed towards the direction of the house.  
"Ah. How many are in your coven?" She questioned.  
"Seven. And a half…" I joked.  
"A half?"  
"Long story. Anyway, how many are in the Poppy Coven?"  
"Twelve: me, Angelina, Ness, Geraldine`, Lyric, Lea, Mattie, Hannah, Kenzi, Jayda, Allie, and Jojo." As she finished her sentence, twelve girls appeared from different directions of the woods. All of them seemed to be from different parts of the world, by far the most diverse coven I had ever seen. Angelina had black hair and the whitest skin I had ever seen, even for a vampire. Ness had long dirty-blonde hair and she was tall, maybe 6'2. Geraldine or Gigi as Angelina later explained, was African American (like Lyric, Lea, Jade and Jojo) and had the curliest hair. Lyric and Lea were obviously twins, but somehow, I didn't know how to describe it, they looked different from each other. Mattie had chestnut-colored hair and it was obviously her best feature as she tended to play with it often. Hannah had red-brown hair and her eyes looked like they were blue, but was that possible? Kenzi had light brown hair that was down to her waist and her lips here so red they looked like she had been hunting all morning. Jayda, or Jade as she liked to be called, had very dark skin but it always sparkled. Allie had deep brown hair  
and her eyes were a deep, deep gold. And Jojo, who always stood at the back, didn't seem shy and always said that she felt. I glanced at the coven for a second time. There were so many people, but what shocked me most is that they were all girls. Never in my life had I seen a coven with more girls.  
"Well," I started, "do any of you have any special abilities?"  
"Oh yes, every individual in our family has a power. I, Angelina, have the power of duplication which is very important in a battle."  
"Hello, I'm Ness. I am able to I am able to bring past and future versions of myself back to the present. This is often called temporal duplication but I have no name for it." Ness had a very high, soprano voice that sounded like a small bell tinkling.  
"I am Gigi. I have the power to generate the acid that we vampires use to change others. Mostly is it caused by touch but I am working on the ability to spray it." As Gigi explained her power, I realized that she loved it, and it left me wishing I had a power. The girls named Lea and Lyric stepped up.  
"Hi. I'm Lea and this is Lyric. We have the same power, but it works differently. We have the ability of sonic scream, which is the ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human or vampire, but my pitch is higher and hers is lower." Another girl stepped out from behind the circle.  
"Mattie, here. I am a mind controller, it's like mind reading but you go into people's mind and tell them what to do."  
"Hey, I'm Hannah. I have Kinetic absorption, which is the ability to absorb forms of kinetic energy into oneself and utilize it in some way, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts." Hannah's power reminded me of Kate's of the Denali Coven, but with an interesting twist. As the girl's went down the line I wondered how all these talented vampires met. Kenzi had Psychometry, which meant that she had the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, usually by being in close contact with it. Jayda had the talent of memory manipulation, or being able to erase or enhance the memories of another. Allie had Omniscience, or the ability to know everything. And Jojo had animation, bringing inanimate objects to life or freeing an individual from the dead. After the girls were done sharing their talents, I offered them to follow me back to the house. They all said yes and were grateful to have a place to stay for a few days. I sprinted off into the distance, excited to show Carlisle what I had found.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5  
"Jazz. Not fair. Stop it."**

As we jumped the river splitting the forest and the house, the same river that a newborn Bella had jumped a few months ago. As a line of thirteen girls approached the house, I wondered how Carlisle would react. _Would he let them stay?_ _Of course he would, silly. He's too nice to deny a group of nomads. _As we got bounds away from the house, I stopped to ask Angelina something.  
"Angelina… You all eat animals right?" I asked.  
"Yes. Well, Hannah eats both, that's why her eyes are their original color, not gold or red. She tends to like humans more, which is understandable, but I will make sure she only eats animals."  
"Alright, let's go in." I said as I threw the back door open. All thirteen of us filed into the kitchen as I called Carlisle. He came from his office and looked at the Poppy Coven.  
"Hello." He said as he looked over all the faces in front of him.  
"Um, Carlisle? This is the Poppy Coven. I found them in the forest and invited them to stay here until they migrate further. I hope you do not mind." I looked down at my shoes and waited for his reply.  
"Of course not. I am Carlisle Cullen and the rest of my family is right here," He said as he motioned towards the stairs, "Esme, my wife, Edward and Bella, Renesmee, and Alice and Jasper." One by one, the rest of my family appeared from the stairs. They all stood weary to the Poppy Coven, except Alice who grabbed Angelina into a hug. Angelina accepted the hug while I rolled my golden eyes. Alice finally let go and went to stand by Jasper who had his eyes set on Angelina. He was controlling her mood.  
"Jazz, not fair. Stop it." I said. Angelina soon snapped out of it and glared at Jasper with an eyebrow raised. He set his gaze on her again and she grew calm.  
"Jasper. Stop, I mean it." Carlisle said as he shook his shoulders. Jasper stopped and Carlisle started back up again.  
"You are all welcome to stay here if you would like. If you don't mind me asking, do any of you have special talents?" Angelina and the rest of her family started the same speech they had given me and that gave me a chance to look closer at them. Angelina Harrington had black hair that shined in the dim light of our house. Her skin was like looking up at the sun on a summer day, it was blinding. After getting to know her some more, I learned that her duplicating has some holes in it. Her hair often changed from the beautiful black it was now into other colors like reds, browns, and blondes. She was born in 1915, the same year I was born in my human years, in Atlanta, Georgia. She was once married, but was hit by a horse and buggy and left to die. Some other vampire had found her, changed her, and ran away, leaving it up to herself to find out what she was. She tried to change her husband, but was too overwhelmed by the blood to stop. She found the rest of the girls and changed them herself, except Hannah, who was a newborn and didn't know where to go. She had explained most of the other girl's stories, but never mentioned Allie's. _I'll just have to ask her later. _I turned my attention to Ness and looked at her for a moment. She had long, blonde hair that reminded me of my own. She could have been my twin except for the height difference. She stood at 6'2, which was a full 5 inches taller than me. Her golden eyes had a soft glow that made her face look like a baby's. _How old is she? She can't be over 15._ Ness's story is very basic, but I never got tired of hearing it. She was born in 1928 and was born to a very rich family. Her father owned a bank and her mother took care of her since she was the only child. She always got what she wanted, and never learned to say no. She knew a girl at her school, Angelina, and she never really got to know her. One day, Ness was taking a hike in the mountains and a mountain lion attacked her. Angelina found her, changed her and it was just the two of them until Gigi came along. Gigi was born in Boston, Massachusetts. She had shoulder-length, curly black hair and luminescent brown skin. She was neighbors with Lea and Lyric, and they all had been driving and got struck by lightning. Ness found them and brought them to Angelina, who offered to change them. At first they refused, but soon accepted, despite the pain that would follow. Next in line was Mattie, who was currently playing with a lock of her chestnut hair. I only caught brief parts of her story, but from what I remember, she was born in 1943 and had always admired the Harrington family, until their secret got exposed and Mattie was caught in a fight where she was nearly beaten to death. Hannah had been a newborn from 1955-1958, when the Harrington's found her. They openly accepted her to their family, and she's been a part of it ever since. Her eyes, in human state, were a bold sapphire color. When she met the Poppy Coven, her diet consisted of only human blood, so her eyes were red. They gradually changed her into a "vegetarian" and with the sudden change, her red eyes changed into a faded blue, then back to their original color. The story Angelina told me next, was Kenzi's. Her red lips had shocked me so I decided to ask her. She had told me that for Kenzi's first 10 years of being a vampire, she had hunted almost 24/7, thus, her lips being "blood red". Angelina discovered Kenzi at her 17th birthday party when a group of boys tried to drown her. When I had asked her about Allie's story, she said that Allie didn't want to know how she got changed, and didn't want Angelina to tell anyone. Once everyone was done telling Carlisle their talents he told them that the basement was open, and they could put all their clothes and things there. They were about to go down the flight of stairs before Hannah spoke up.  
"Um, Sir? We don't have any things. We just wear these clothes most of the time and buy new ones when we need them." _Uh oh, I already know what's going to happen…  
_"Carlisle, they can borrow some of my things. And I bet Bella would volunteer, too." Alice took Angelina's hand and led her off towards her room.  
"Uh, yeah, sure, they can borrow my things. You take half with you and I'll take the rest, I guess." Bella spit out the rest of her sentence and took half of the girls towards her cottage. After they had left, I turned to Esme.  
"Humph. I think Alice would have enough clothes for a whole state." I joked.  
"Yes… And maybe a whole time zone." We sat down on the couch and turned on the television. The FIFA World Cup was on, but Alice had already seen who won this match. I turned to Esme and said, "Germany." She looked at me puzzled.  
"Alice again?" She asked.  
"You know it." I took the remote from the coffee table and flipped through the channels._ Who knew life without Emmett could be so boring?_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6  
Dress Up With Alice  
**_(Please don't get confused here. It's written in Angelina's perspective.)  
_**I don't own this, again. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**__

As I followed Alice into her giant walk in closet, I looked at all the faces around me: Rosalie, Kenzi, Hannah, Gigi, Ness, and Mattie. We didn't know what to expect or how to take it all in, but Alice's closet was huge. It was color-coded and had a full wall devoted to only shoes.  
"Alright, ladies. Please pick something out and come show me. I'll tell you if it will work for you or not." Alice stated with a wink before she scurried off deeper into the closet. I duplicated myself, and sent the other half to the left while I went to the right. Since Angie 2 was still a part of me, we could still hear the same thoughts. _Green silk shirt-thingy? Cool. _I saw Angelina 2 come back from the left with a shirt in her hands. I quickly grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and went off to find Alice. I found her at the shoe wall with Hannah who had a pink dress in her hands.  
"Um, Alice? Will this do?" I asked her as I handed over my find.  
"Awww. That's cute. Let me find some shoes for you while you go help Mattie. Size?"  
" Um, 9 ½. Thanks, Alice." I said as I treaded off to find Mattie. I found her staring at a rack of t-shirts.  
"Mattie, do you need help?" I asked as I reached into the rack and pulled out a floral DKNY shirt.  
"Do you like this?" I asked as I held it up to her chest, "It fits perfectly."  
"Thanks, Ang," She said as she draped the shirt around her arm.  
"Jeans or pants?" I asked her.  
"Jeans, definitely. Over here I think." She started running deeper and deeper into the closet until she came to a rack full of demin. Mattie pulled out a pair of wide-legged Sevens and held them up to me with a questioning look on her face.  
"Yes, Mat. Those will do. Let's go find Alice, ok?" We went back to the shoe rack where Alice was helping Gigi find some shoes to match her violet dress. Mattie took her clothes over to Alice while I took a look around. _Hm, this life wouldn't be that bad,_ I thought to myself. I slowly walked down the side of the closet and ran my hand through the various fabrics.  
"Like them?" A voice came from behind me and I spun around. It was just Alice who was following behind me.  
"Yeah. Thanks for letting us borrow some stuff. I know the girls had fun playing dress up." I stroked my forest green shirt and looked down at my shoes. Alice had picked me out a pair of Ralph Lauren green gladiators. They still had the overly-priced price tag attached to them.  
"You know what, Angelina? I think we're going to be good friends, and my visions never lie."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7  
Imprint  
**

As the rest of the girls filed out of the closet in their brand new clothes, I heard a sound in the distance. And not just any sound, either. It was a howl, a wolf sound. Nessie went out running today with Jacob and they were home. _Well, this is going to be good. _I checked the look on Alice's face. She had a blank stare plastered on to her face and her eyes widened in shock. _Great. This is going to be faaaantastic. _  
"Alice," I whispered, "what are you seeing?" She didn't respond. "Alice! Talk to me, Alice!" I shook her shoulders with all the might I had.  
"Rose, go warn Jake. Tell his others are here. And hurry, Rosalie. I think Nessie knows, but go, just to make sure. OK?" Before Alice had finished her sentence, I was already running out of the house.  
"Rosalie? What's u-" I was already out the front door and had no time to answer Bella's question. Of course, being the curious cat Bella is, she followed me.  
"Bella, turn back. I'm just warning them. It's alright." I had said this with a sharp tone to my voice and she quickly stopped and went back towards the house. I ran off until I caught a whiff of violets and vanilla (Nessie) and wet dog (_them_). _Humph, never going to get old, huh? _  
"Nessie!" I called off into the blackness. I could see a pale silhouette in the shadows of the trees come running towards me.  
"Auntie Rose! I'm right here!" She said with a giggle.  
"Ness, we have some visitors. Just like me and your mommy, they're like us, but they're very friendly, alright? They won't hurt you or the pack, so please tell him for me, OK?"  
"Sure, Auntie Rose. I can't wait to meet them. Shall I go tell Jake now?"  
"Yes, Ness. Please tell Sam too. Then he can take you back. I'll see you at home. Love you." I said as I planted a small, quick peck on her forehead. As she ran back to Jacob and the rest of the pack, I watched as her tight, ringlet curls danced around the small of her back. I took off, sprinting into the night, heading home to tell the others before Jake and Nessie got home. As I jumped the river, I heard the wolves coming after me. _Edward, I know you can hear me. Warn the girls, 'kay? _I skidded to a stop and waited for Jake, Seth, and Sam to catch up.  
"Humans please!" I called out, hoping that they heard me. I heard a few muffled chuckles as they disappeared into the trees to change. They emerged and I saw that Leah was with them. _Oh, joy! _  
"Alright," Sam started, "get us in there so we don't kill them first." He laughed at his "wolf joke".  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I said, trying not to get him **too **mad.  
"Come on, Sleepless Beauty. Get on with it." Jake muttered.  
"Yeah, Blondie. Hurry up; we have other things to do than see your new leeches." Leah said from her spot next to Seth. I led them in through the back door, where my whole family and the Poppy Coven stood, with Angelina in front. The pack (just the boys, Leah stayed outside) came in through the door and crammed their hot, sweaty bodies into the living room. I heard a few girls hiss about how much they stank, until Seth locked eyes with Angelina. He gave a slight smile and she shoved her hands into the back pockets of her black skinny jeans and looked down at her shoes.  
"Seth? C'mon buddy. Back to reality." Jake waved his hand in front of Seth's face a few times and even tried to snap his out of it by clapping his giant hands a few inches away from Seth's face. None of this worked, and all Seth could do is stand there and drool over Angelina. Leah walked through the door unexpectedly.  
"Guys, what is taking so lo-"  
"Leah, I think Seth just imprinted." Sam said, taking a deep gulp as we all braced for what was going to happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8  
"All clear?"  
**  
Leah glanced around the room; taking in all the new faces. All of a sudden, her face got really red and she started to tense her muscles.  
"Get back." Sam said as he backed away from Leah. I turned to look at Angelina.  
"Run." I said as I took off into the forest. I knew Leah wouldn't hurt any of us, but I didn't want anyone in danger. All of the girls followed and Angelina took a head count. _One, two, three… Twelve. _  
"All clear?" I asked Edward.  
"Yes. Let's go in." He said as we slowly went back to the house. As we came closer and closer, Jacob came out of the door.  
"Nice, Blondie. You were this close," Jake held his fingers inches away from each other, "to giving Leah a heart attack.Smooth; just smooth."  
"Thanks, Slobber-mouth. I think of it as a job well done, don't you?" The wolves cleared out after I staked my claim.  
"So…" I asked the girls, "What do we want to do… It's almost noon, so we can't go outside. Want to watch the game?" I asked as I took my place on the couch. They all settled on the ground, couch, or chairs as I flipped on the TV.  
"I'm going to go talk to Carlisle, 'kay? I'll be back in a sec." I walked into Carlisle's office where he sat, hunched over a thick book.  
"Carlisle… I'd like to talk to you about something."  
"Yes?" He asked as he looked up from his book.  
"Well, I was wondering if there was any way to…" I let my sentence trail off because it sounded sillier saying it out loud then in my mind.  
"Any way to what, Rose?"  
"Any way to make me have a talent." I finally spit out.  
"Ah; I knew one of these days someone was bound to ask. I've done many studies on this, but it would just be an enhancement. What kind of ability would you like to have?" He pulled out a sheet of paper that had my name written in very fancy cursive at the top. "When I was studying, I made a list of every individual in our family to see what talents would work for them. Here's your list." He said as he handed me a thin piece of aged, cream-colored paper. The talents on the list were: electric connect, which could bond two things together by electricity; telepathy, just like Edward's except mine would be stronger; reproduction-  
"Wait, Carlisle. Reproduction?"  
"Yes, I've chosen this because of your longing to have a family of your own."  
"So you could do this? I mean, I'd be able to?"  
"Yes, in theory. You'd have to find a mate, although. And he'd have to be a human, that's the only glitch." Carlisle said as he took the paper back from me.  
"A human; like Bella was. Well, I guess it's time to enroll in school. Let's try to find me a boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9  
Happiness  
**Thanks for reading! I don't own this, but I wish I did.

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the dark purple ceiling. Just the thought of having a little baby to myself, was so exciting; but the thought of having to have a human boyfriend creeped me out. _Well, you wanted this, you go it. Deal with it, Rosalie Lillian. _I rolled over to my right side and called for Nessie.  
"Yes?" She asked, as she peeked her head through the door frame.  
"Do you want me to do your nails?" I asked as I pulled a box from under my bed that contained over a hundred nail polishes and pedicure devices.  
"Please?" She asked as she grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and placed it under her feet so we didn't spill nail polish on the hardwood floors, because Esme would kill us if we did.  
"Pick a color. I think this pink," I held up OPI Pretty In Pink, "would match your new swim suit you want from Forever 21."  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Do you think you can drive me to the mall later today so I can get it? Mommy already said I could." I got up from my spot on the bed and went over to my closet.  
"I don't think that will be necessary." I said as I showed her the swim suit she wanted. "I picked this up the other day. Is this the one you wanted because I can go exchange it?" She ran over to me on her heels, careful not to mess up the toe separators she'd put on. She grabbed the suit and put it up to her tiny body.  
"It's perfect. Thanks Rose. I love it!"  
"Well, maybe when I'm done doing your nails and they dry, we can go swimming down stairs. Okay?"  
"Yeah, sure; no problem, Ness. Now, let's get your nails done." She say down on the floor and looked through a magazine I had on my bed stand.  
"What month?" I asked her.  
"July 2010. Teen Vogue with Amanda Seyfried. Is it good?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I like those Billabong shorts in there; page 95." She flipped to the page that I'd told her about.  
"Doesn't Aunt Alice have those?"  
"Ha; really? I bet she does, too. Well, I'll just go steal hers. Don't tell her, 'kay?"  
"Don't even think about it, Rose. I just heard you!" Alice called from one room over. She walked through the door frame and gave a small smile. "I bought them for you." She said as she tossed me the shorts. "I saw that you liked them."  
"Aw; thanks, Alice. That's really nice." I said as I stroked the denim-y fabric.  
"It feels like Christmas," Nessie giggled, "Everyone is giving each other presents." Alice and I joined in on Nessie's laugh.  
"Okay, well, I'm going back to my room." Alice announced as she went back to her room.  
"Bye, Alice!" Me and Nessie called at the same time and burst into a fit of giggles. I dipped the brush into the bottle and finished painting Renesmee's nails.  
"Like them?" I asked as I capped the bottle, "Do you want your finger nails done?"  
"No thanks; this is fine." I spun her around so her toes were facing the fan in the right corner of my room. Her nails dried quickly and she went to the bathroom to put her new swim suit on. I ran into my closet and pulled out an old DKNY black one-piece. She emerged out of the bathroom and ran her hand over the shiny, pink material. The swim suit made her pale white body sparkle like it was just exposed to the sun.  
"Does it look good?" She asked.  
"Woah, Ness. Don't let Jacob see you in that. He might have a cow." I joked.  
"Please," She said with an exaggerating tone, "he'd rather eat one than have one." Her face went into a giant smile that went from ear to ear. We walked down to the pool and invited Alice to come along. The Poppy's had just left to go on a hunting trip to northern Idaho and wouldn't be back until later tonight. Alice had said yes, and would be down as soon as she put her suit on and invited Jasper. We walked into our custom made indoor pool that had one way windows so if it was sunny, people on the outside didn't see us, but who (other than our family) drove past out house. I put my hair up into a messy bun and went over to the diving board. I did a perfect dive and swam three laps in the pool before coming up to the surface.  
"Show off!" Jasper, who was coming through the pool door, shouted. I muffled a laugh and went over to help Nessie apply a thin layer of sun screen. Since she was half-human she could still get a tiny burn on her nose, cheeks and shoulders. I got the backs of her shoulders and put the sun screen on the table.  
"Don't you need some, Auntie Rose?" She joked. We jumped into the pool and she climbed onto a pool toy that floated freely on the surface. Alice and Jasper were floating on the surface with their hands locked together and Nessie had her eyes closed on the float. I heard a door somewhere in the house close and Jacob appeared in the door to the pool. Nessie jumped off her float and ran over to him. She gave him a hug and invited him to come swim with us.  
"Sorry, Ness. I don't have any swim shorts." He said as he let go of Nessie.  
"Oh… Well, I bet someone will let you borrow theirs." She said urging him to ask.  
"It's ok. I wanna go running, but thanks anyway."  
"Where's the rest of the pack?" I asked him.  
"Well, Sam's with Emily planning the wedding and Seth went off to stalk Angelina. And Leah's just at home being p.. The other guys are cliff diving, I think. So yeah; that left me with nothing to do, so I decided to stop by here."  
"Ha!" I laughed, "So Seth's serious about this, huh?"  
"Jeez, I guess. We were off running last night and all I could think about was Angelina and it was freaky. We were all like, 'Seth. Shut up, already!'"  
"Be nice… I bet everyone has to look at Nessie's face all the time too." Nessie blushed and jumped back into the pool. She did a lap and came back up for air.  
"Well," Jake announced,"I'm going to go. Love ya, Ness. See you later." He said as he went through the door.  
"Bye!" She shouted after him. Sometimes this was sickening, but most of the time, I realized that Nessie was happy, and that made me happy too.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10  
Blah blah  
**_(Angie's perspective)_

**  
**As I crossed the Washington/Idaho border, I heard heavy footprints behind us.  
"Hello?" I called off into the distance. I heard a muffled growl and figured it must be Seth. "Are you going to change?" I called again. I heard more footsteps, but they were lighter this time, coming from the tree line. Seth emerged, in his normal attire: bare chest and cut offs; no shoes. I looked at him and rolled my eyes in a friendly, or flirty, way.  
"Hey." He said as he flashed me a smile.  
"Hi," If I could blush, I'd be tomato red right now, "Nice pack. You know, I've never seen a werewolf, much less been attracted to one. Right now, you kind of smell, but I guess I'll get used to that, huh? So, Leah's your sister? She seems… Nice." I stopped myself and realized I was babbling. You'd think some time would make me immune to my old, human self. "Girls, go on without me, 'kay? I'll catch up later." I walked over closer to Seth and led him over to a fallen log that would hold both of us.  
"So…" He asked as he picked up a stone and chucked it into the trees, "Where do you normally live?"  
"Well, we're nomads, and we're also looking for a place to permanently live. Where do you live?" I looked at the ground and looked for something to fiddle with, but came back empty handed.  
"La Push. It's only about, eh, 15 minutes from Forks."  
"Oh, so do you go to school with the Cullens?"  
"No, actually. I go to a reservation school in La Push."  
"Well, that's cool." I leaned back on the log and looked up at the horizon. The sun was inching closer and closer to the horizon by the second. His hand enclosed mine and I was shocked by the heat of his hand, 108 degrees I was guessing. I spread my fingers out and wondered if a werewolf had ever imprinted on a vampire, but I guessed what Rosalie told me about Jacob and Renesmee wasn't very far off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Rosalie glanced around the living room, taking in all the new sounds and smells. The Poppy's had just come back from their hunting trip, eyes filled with a liquid gold substance. Well, all except Hannah's of course. Rosalie shifted her position and didn't realize that Jacob was inches away from her now, hand in hand with Renesmee.  
"Gah." I exclaimed, overpowered by the scent of Jake. I noticed him give me a smirk and I just flipped my hair in a reply to him. Angelina and Ness were in the kitchen sitting on the granite-covered countertops, discussing something with Esme that I couldn't understand. All the other girls were either with Alice or walking around town, discovering the tiny town of Forks. From the looks of it, everyone was having fun so far and not completely bored like Rosalie was. Rosalie closed her eyes and day dreamed about the day when she would get her powers. More importantly, she wondered what her children will look like, and if they will have any powers as well. Rosalie's eyes shot open as she remembered the vilest part of the deal: her powers would only work if the man was human. Rosalie let out a sigh of defeat and collapsed back onto the white leather couch. Rosalie made a mental list of people in Forks that would be even the tiniest bit suitable for a husband. A few faces of guys she had known from high school in Forks and seen around town, but the face that surprised her most was the face of Bella's old wannabe beau, Mike Newton. Rosalie glanced up in the ceiling in wonderment. Sure, he was 2 years younger than her, in human years mind you, and had a girlfriend, Jessica, but she could be easily taken care of. No, Rose wouldn't bite her, but Jayda would proudly do the honors for her. Jade had the power of memory manipulation, which could easily erase Jessica's memories of Mike. Rosalie snapped out of her day dreams and started to face reality. Carlisle didn't even know if the power enhancer would work or not. Rose's curiosity got the best of her and she trekked into Carlisle's office/study. He was bent over his desk, mixing some awfully smelling liquids in a gallon sized container. At the moment, the liquid inside of the container was an off shade of blue, but Carlisle added another element and the liquids turned green. Rose was sure that if she was still human, she would violently be sick at the sight and smell of the contents of the container, but in her current state, the only thing she could suffice was a small gag. She pulled a wooden chair from the corner of his office and set it down, a few feet away from the edge of the desk. He looked up from his, um, mini chemistry class and looked over at Rosalie quizzically.  
"Carlisle, I have a few questions…"


End file.
